The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy. film begins with the villains plotting at the Outlands volcano in Scar's lair about how to get rid of the Irelanders Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Those meddlesome Irelanders have foiled our plans for a very long time. Scar: Yes, especially since The Lion Guard is part of the team. We need to find a way to get rid of them. Naare: But how are we going to do that? Diesel: We've tried everything to get rid of them and the steam engines but they kept ruining our plans over and over again. Zach Varmitech: Especially those pesky Wild Rats! Queen Chrysalis: It's Wild Kratts. Zach Varmitech: Whatever. Hawk Moth: I think we should have some kind of plan to get rid of them. I've researched Velma's history. Janja: Velma's history? What do you mean? Hawk Moth: Well, I've been observing the Mystery Incorporated archives and I discovered that Dinkley wasn't really Velma's last surname at all. Diesel 10: What? How's that possible? Hawk Moth: Well, I've discovered that her true surname is Von Dinkenstien. Maleficent: How very interesting. Galvatron (G1): Perhaps we could use this to our advantage. Ushari: Yesss. It'II help get rid of the Irelanders and the Lion Guard for good. Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Correct, Ushari. Sailor John: (chuckles) And we'II be able to complete our plans to rule the 16 realms and other goals that we've failed. Sir Dark Blade: Indeed, Sailor John. We can teach those mystery inc. kids and those foolish Irelanders a lesson for ruining our plans. Ronno: Uh-huh. Ly’ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shrederette: With this information, we can get rid of those Irelanders and rule all of the 16 realms for good. Tonight we strike! laughs evilly as “Tonight We Strike “ plays Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: When you live in the Outlands~ It's better to make your own rules~ Ask anyone outside of Ireland~ The Magic of Friendship's for fools~ Villains: (lots of ha-ha) Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: We go where we want when we want to~ And we conquer~ Yes, we conquer as we please~ That Connor can’t give us a curfew~ Hawk Moth: Or tell us to stay in the trees~ All: No Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so the time is right The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike~ Villains: (ha-ha) Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: So before the Irelanders are ready~ To stop us from doing harm~ We'II make them all feel unsteady We'll give them cause for alarm Villains: Yeah! Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so the time is right The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike~ Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: (laughs) Alright, everyone. Bring it in. Here's the plan. While everyone's in their stations~ We'll be creeping beneath~ And just like a roaring thunder We'll wake them up with our teeth~ Villains: Yeah! Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so the time is right The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Tonight we Strike! Nobody's safe! Villains: The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight We Strike Tonight We Strike~ Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette and villains: The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight We Strike Tonight We Strike~ song ends Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Foot Empire, arise and follow me! The Irelanders will never know what hit them! villains followed Linda out of Scar's lair and into the distance. The scene changes to the website called What's Jeepers with Daphne Blake. Daphne Blake is hosting the show Daphne Blake: Hold up, Daphanatics, we're back with another episode of "Jeepers! It's Daphne!" Later on the show, you'll get a sneak peak at my new modeling portfolio. A lot of you keep posting videos or comments asking me about my other career as a mystery-solving teen monster-Buster. Like this video from alexsuperfan2112. Alexsuperfan2112: I'd heard that you're responsible for breaking up the greatest band in history, the Alex super experience. Is that true? Daphne Blake: It sure is, Alexsuperfan2112. It all started when￼ the band accidentally conjured by the ghost of Mamba Wamba. A creepy voodoo witch doctor. Oh, look! We have a live video chat. appears on the screen Fred Jones: Hi, Daph. Daphne Blake: Hi, Fred. Fred Jones: Great show. I just wanted to point out that as Velma has taught us again and again, there's no such thing as ghosts. Mamba wamba here only pretended to be an otherworldly witch doctor. He was really a music producer who got performer Lila to pretend to be a zombie in order to steal a potentially lucrative pop song. Alexsuperfan2112: Oh. Wait, what? Shaggy and Scooby-Doo appeared on the website Shaggy Rogers: Like, hey Daph. Daphne Blake: Shaggy, Scooby! Shaggy Rogers: But I think the musical case was the one with the green phantoms, wasn't it? Daphne Blake: Oh yeah. They were really creeps that crawled. A pair of crooked aptly named lawyers. We were in a tight spot, but once again, Velma's brilliance solved the musical riddle and saved our lives. Boy: Uh, I thought we were gonna see your modeling pics. Velma appears on the screen Daphne Blake: Oh, hi, Velma. Velma Dinkley: Hi, Daphne. Great show. Daphne Blake: Thanks! Hey, I was just singing your brain's praises. Velma Dinkley: I know. I was watching. But that's just number crunching. It's your personal magnetism that allows us to get close enough to bust these sociopaths. Like this one. Remember old Ironface? Daphne Blake: Ugh. Do I ever? Velma Dinkley: He was actually cafe owner mama Mione, masquerading as the ghost of a weird pirate or something, to help convicts escape from prison. Shaggy Rogers: Wait. Like you're thinking of Redbeard's ghost. (gulps) Ohh! That dude was creepy. Scooby-Doo: (GASP) Creepy. Fred Jones: That’s right. At least, until we found out he was C.L. Magnus, a shipping magnate who was stealing from himself and pocketing the insurance. a phone call came from a person Daphne Blake: Mm-hmm. That's right. Hi, Daphanatic, what's your question? Is it about my modeling pictures? Cuthbert Crawley: What? Oh, no. I just searched "Velma Dinkley" and this website came up. I have an urgent message for her. My name is Cuthbert Crawley. I'm a lawyer for her family. Velma Dinkley: Lawyer? Family? (nervously laugh) Uh, this is some sort of scam. click to type off Cuthbert Crawley's call Daphne Blake: Scam? Velma! Velma Dinkley: Oh, Daph, the Internet isn't exactly the most reliable source of information. Nobody checks anything. I mean, look at this. A super suit? Please! And with tiny agents that sit inside this thing? Laughable! Boy: Wait. You're saying that tiny special agents aren't real? But... clicked the video off Daphne Blake: Velma, you're ruining my show. Besides, the beauty of the Internet is the freedom of information. And all the cool stuff you can buy, too. Cuthbert Crawley appeared again Cuthbert Crawley: Velma, please! It's a family emergency. You must come to my office as soon as possible. I'm texting you my address. clicked him off again Velma Dinkley: Whoops. Looks like we lost him. Moving on. Fred Jones: He said it was an emergency. We need to meet him right away. Velma Dinkley: We don’t, Freddy. It’s really okay. Fred Jones: Come on, gang, time's a-wastin'. a beeping noise is heard as the gang hang up Daphne Blake: Well, Daphanatics, I guess that's all for now. Keep liking me, please. Boy: Ooh, wait. What about the modeling pics? computers all went off and the gang set off to see Cuthbert Crawley Fred Jones: Boy, it's great to have the gang back together. Let's go! the Irelanders arrived Connor Lacey: Hi, guys. Fred Jones: Hi, Connor. Long time, no see. Robonyan F: It's seems like forever since we've seen each other. Shaggy Rogers: Indeed it has, Robonyan F. Like, who are your new friends? Starlight Glimmer: I'm Starlight Glimmer. Trixie: I'm the Great and Powerful Trixie! Thorax: I'm Thorax, the new King of the Changelings. Daphne Blake: Nice to meet you. Twilight Sparkle: So, what’s going on here, gang? Fred Jones: Well, Twilight, we've got a call from Velma's lawyer, Cuthbert Crawley has an urgent message for her. Chris Kratt: Well, we better see him and find out what’s going on. Ashima: Can we come along? Shaggy Rogers: Like, sure, Ashima. Scooby Doo: Everybody is welcome to come along for the ride. Velma Dinkley: Guys, you really don't have to go to the trouble of... Fred Jones: Nonsense. A road trip is what we all need. Windblade (PWT): Yeah. Nothing like a road trip to enjoy. Hiro: Windblade's right. Fred Jones: Come on, gang, let's go see this lawyer Crawley. Velma Dinkley: But, Fred, wait! Is the mystery machine even ready? Fred Jones: Is she ready? Mystery Machine rolls to Cuthbert Crawley's office and parked at the building Fred Jones: She's ready. Record time once again. Oh, careful, gang. I just had her detailed and her flowers touched up. Irelanders step outside the Mystery Machine when Fred saw some finger prints Fred Jones: Daph, fingerprints! Let's keep her as shiny as we can for as long as we can. I know it won't last forever, but I have to try. I love you. Mmm... you are such a beauty. Such a beauty. Mushu: That is really weird. Fuli: Since when does he love his van so much? Connor Lacey: I have no idea. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I think the Mystery Machine is like a part of him and his life for a very long time. Martin Kratt: Maybe that could explain a lot. Kion: Indeed. Let's head inside to see what's going on. they went inside the building, Cuthbert Crawley is explaining the family history of Velma Dinkley Cuthbert Crawley: Velma, you are the sole beneficiary of your great-great-Uncle baron Basil's estate. Shaggy Rogers: Boy, Mr. Crawley, when you said the candy was complimentary, do you mean it's like free? Cuthbert Crawley: Uh, yes. As I was saying, due to an unusual proviso in the will, you, Velma, as the youngest member of the Binkleys, inherit the entire property, including the castle in Transylvania. rumbled outside Everyone: Transylvania!? flies out of the castle and Scooby-Doo shiver at the thought Cuthbert Crawley: Uh... heh heh... I see. You needn't worry. This castle isn't in eastern Europe. It's in Transylvania, Pennsylvania. It's a rural village of ethnic Transylvanians, who like the Amish, choose to live in a more traditional 19th century lifestyle. Daphne Blake: 19th century? clanking of technology went into the bin and the buzzer buzzes Daphne Blake: Aah.. Rarity: (thinking of 19 century fashion) That is so old fashioned if you ask me. Maisie Lockwood: Totally, Rarity. Cuthbert Crawley: Well, you must be thrilled about this. You'll be a woman of property and inherit all of your family's fortune. Velma Dinkley: I don't want anything to do with my great-great-Uncle Basil. They can give all of it away for all I care. Irelanders: What? Fred Jones: Give it away? Daphne Blake: Why wouldn't you want it? Cuthbert Crawley: Perhaps that's just as well, considering all that talk about that supernatural curse hanging over the estate. Shaggy Rogers: Curse? Oh-oh-oh-oh! Jimmy Z: Really? Cuthbert Crawley: Yes. It said that anyone who gets too close to the baron's legacy will lose what they love the most and then be utterly destroyed. Connor Lacey: That's very bad. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. I don’t want to be cursed or lose Connor. Shaggy Rogers: Don't worry! We'll stay away from the baron's legacy! Red Alert: That and everything else! Daphne Blake: Wait a minute, Velma. If you're related to a baron, that makes you royalty. You can inherit a tiara. Rarity: I agree with you, Daphne. Human Rarity: Yes. It would be so shiny and sparkly. Fred Jones: Why wouldn't you want your inheritance? You don't believe in the curse, do you? Velma Dinkley: Of course I don't believe in the curse. You should know me better than that. Just leave it alone, Fred. sounds are heard inside the Mystery Machine, making Fred alert Daphne Blake: Jeepers, Fred, what... Fred Jones: I know every sound the Mystery Machine makes and that is not one of them! Everybody, down! gets down as the Mystery Machine explodes. Then a shadow appears over them and they look up to see a sinister figure with an iron mask on his face on top of the building, cackling Baron: (cackles) intro starts for a minute then ends with the title, The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Scooby-Doo: FrankenCreepy. Fred look at the burning Mystery Machine in despair and a single tear slides down from his eye. The Baron then disappears into the mist Shaggy Rogers: That guy's the worst parking lot attendant in history. Cuthbert Crawley: That's no valet, Shaggy. That's the ghost of the baron, Velma's old ancestor and the source of the curse I mentioned earlier. Perhaps I should have been more forthcoming about the details. Scooby-Doo: Gee, ya think? Mystery Machine explodes again, this time completely. Large words appears on the ground in front of the heroes that said.... Daphne Blake: "Stay away from Transylvania"? Shaggy Rogers: Don't worry. We wouldn't be caught dead in that town. (whimpers, teeth chattering) Fred Jones: Sorry, Shaggy, but that is exactly where we're going. Irelanders: What?! Daphne Blake: Jeepers, Freddie, I don't know. We've faced a lot of ghoulish creeps before, but this one just blew up the mystery machine. Fred Jones: And that's why we have to go, Daph? Together we've brought down more than our share of villains, with nothing more than pluck, Jerry-rigged traps, and a box of Scooby snacks. And for no better reason than a love of justice and my van and a knack for meddling and a love for my van. Daphne Blake: Did you just say van? Fred Jones: No, no, I didn't say van. But now, we find the forces of evil have come to us. Why? We don't know why. Who? We can't say. But there is one thing we can say for certain. Velma Dinkley: What? Fred Jones: They killed my van. (sobs) This time... This time it's personal. front window glass shatters Connor Lacey: (comforting Fred) I'm sorry about that, Fred. The Mystery Machine really is something special to you and the gang. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. And now it's gone. (feeling sad) Ashima: That Baron should be ashamed of himself for what he did. Lightning McQueen: Sounds like he takes pleasure of doing bad things, I suppose. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. Though it is a horrible act. Connor Lacey: (determined) Freddie's right. We have to go to Transylvania. Mushu: Did you hear what he said? We step one foot here and get cursed! Connor Lacey: There's no such thing as curses, Mushu. We need to find out about Velma's family history and see if it's true or not. Twilight Sparkle: Connor's right. They may tell us to stay away from Transylvania but we're not going to. We'II stick with you no matter what. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, you're not getting all the glory. We're by your side. Applejack: We got your back. Pinkie Pie: Indeedy! Rarity: I am ready to find the truth. Fluttershy: Yay. Spike: We're all behind you, Connor. Connor Lacey: Right, then it's settled. And whatever happens, we'II always be together. Forever and ever. song Forever and Ever begins Twilight Sparkle: (singing) Forever and ever~ Is a very long time, Connor~ Connor Lacey: (singing) (giggles) Forever isn't long at all, When I'm with you... (giggles) I wanna call your name, forever. And you will always answer, forever. And both of us will be, Forever you and me, Forever and ever! Twilight Sparkle: (singing) I wanna stay like this, forever~ If only I could promise, forever~ Then we could just be we, Forever you and me... Both: Forever and ever! Twilight Sparkle: (singing) Forever and ever~ Is a very long time, Connor~ Connor Lacey: (singing) (giggles) Forever isn't long at all, When I'm with you... (giggles) Oh, I wanna be with you, forever! I want you right here, beside me, forever! Twilight Sparkle: One thing you should know, No matter where I go, We'II always be together. Both: Forever and ever! song ends with Connor and Twilight hugging Irelanders: Awww. Beshte: That's nice. Sci-Twi: It sure is. Merlin: This will be an adventure for all of us, no matter how scary things are. Elsa the Snow Queen: If any attacks happen, I'll use my powers. Captain Jake: And all of our abilities. So, we're in. Shaggy Rogers: But, like, without the mystery machine, how would we even get there? scene fast paced to tickets, train whistle and timetable before it cuts to the train Shaggy Rogers: The Transylvania express? Who'd a-thunk there'd be a night train to a town they never heard of? Scooby Doo: Hoo hoo hoo hoo! I love this train. Shaggy: Like, why? Scooby-Doo: Two words... snack bar. points to the snack bar over in the corner with a sign that said Carpathain Snack Bar Shaggy: Hoo hoo hoo! Yeah, at least they do have a snack bar. And I don't mind if I do. Jimmy Z: Count me in. went over to the snack bar Shaggy Rogers: Garcon, we'll take as many hamburger platters that will fit on these trays, and don't be afraid of stacking. Garcon: Sir, ze transylvanian express offers only tasty, rare, traditional carpathian delicacies. Shaggy: Carpahoe... uh, what? EEE! BAA! Shaggy: Eew! Scooby-Doo: Yuck! Jimmy Z: No thanks, man! the door, the Baron is watching them Baron: (evil laughter) back to the villains Hawk Moth: The plan is going just like I planned it. Scar: Indeed, Hawk Moth. The Mystery Machine's destruction had did the trick, which means the Lion Guard and Irelanders will be on their way here to Transylvania. Ushari, tell the others to get ready. The plan is in motion. Ushari: Ccccertainly. Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: This is your best idea yet, Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth: Indeed, Linda. This is certain to work. Scar: Oh, yes, Hawk Moth. This calls for a song. (chuckles) Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Brilliant idea. Hit it! song Toxic Love begins playing Scar: (singing) Mmm, sludge Mmm, filth Aah, fumes Oooh, cack Oil and grime, poison sludge Diesel clouds and noxious muck Slime beneath me, slime up above Ooh, you'll love my (ah-ah-ah) toxic love Toxic love I see the world and all the creatures in it I suck 'em dry and spit 'em out like spinach I feel the power, it's growing by the minute And pretty soon you're gonna see me wallow in it I feel good, a special kind of horny Flowers and trees depress and frankly bore me I think I'll spew them all with cyanide saliva Pour me a puke cocktail and take me to the driver Filthy brown acid rain Pouring down like egg chow mein All that's foul, all that's stained Breeding in my toxic brain And after dinner I could go for something sweet Revenge for all those years locked in a tree I'll crush and grind all creatures great and small And put up parking lots and shiny shopping malls 'Cause greedy human beings will always lend a hand With the destruction of this worthless jungle land And what a beautiful machine they have provided To slice a path of doom with my foul breath to guide it Hit me one time Hit me twice Ah, ah, ah That's rather nice Oil and grime, poison sludge Diesel clouds and noxious muck Slime beneath me, slime up above Ooh, you'll love my (ah-ah-ah) toxic love song ends Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Now, let's get ready. Velma and the others won't know what hit them. (evil laughter) with the heroes Daphne: What's this? Fred: What's what, Daph? Daphne: It's that teen mystery gossip site. I thought there might be something about my modeling or whatever, but check this out. Fred: "What blue-spectacled teen super sleuth "is hiding a terrible family secret? Hint: She wears orange knee socks every day." Daphne: Velma, that's you. Velma: The truth is out on the Internet. Well, it looks like my big secret is exposed. I never wanted you guys to know. Did you ever wonder why I'm so obsessed with debunking the supernatural? Daphne: We just always assumed it was something you fell into. I was always curious about the attachment to orange knee socks. looks at her with a glare Daphne: Because you totally pull them off. Velma: Mm. Connor Lacey: Velma, is there another reason why you're obsessed with debunking the supernatural? was silence for a moment as Velma look down sadly Velma Dinkley: It's time you knew the truth. My crusade of reason is the result of my deep, shameful family secret. flashback appears, showing the time of immigrants arriving at Ellis Island, including Velma's parents with her as a baby Velma Dinkley: Like many emigre families, our original name was Americanized when we disembarked at Ellis island from the old country. Otto Von Dinkenstien: America! Ve are free! Ha ha! Man 1: You can't stop here. Move it along. Man 2: Name. Otto Von Dinkenstien: Von Dinkenstein. man write down the new surname, Amercianized it into Dinkley and stamp it Everyone: Von Dinkenstein?! Velma: Yes, I am the direct descendant of the infamous Dr. Von Dinkenstein. strikes at the castle on top of a hill Velma Dinkley: Back in the old country, legend had it that he was the man who created a monster. Von Dinkenstein is busy, powering up his machines to begin working on his creation. Outside, a groundskeeper saw this and later, told a bartender about it Velma: It was this story that inspired Mary Shelley to write her famous novel, "Frankenstein." I don't believe that my ancestor ever succeeded in actually creating the monster, of course, but the fame created by Shelley's story haunted my family. strikes as the scene cut back to Velma looking out the window Velma: It caused a kind of madness in some of my relatives who wished to achieve where my ancestors had failed, to reclaim the family name and its occupation. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, you poor thing. Paxton: We never knew you have a horrible backstory of your family's history. they saw Fred and Daphne typing on their phones Velma: Guys, did you even hear a word of what I just said? Daphne: Well, yeah. Your great-great-Uncle baron basil Von Dinkenstein went crazy trying to recreate the experiment. Fred: "Baron's monster runs amok. Loss of income. Blow to tourism." Velma: Oh. That's on the Internet? Well, never mind. Yes, this is why I'm obsessed with solving supernatural phenomena and exposing them as hoaxes. Shaggy: And we all thought you just loved solving a good mystery. Maisie Lockwood: Well, we mustn't let the Von Dinkenstein curse from infecting us. Sunset Shimmer: Well, whatever's going on, we'II stop it and solve this mystery. Discord: Of course. There isn't one mystery that we can't solve. Merlin: So, we're off to solve the mystery of the Von Dinkenstein curse. Oh how I envy you! Not everyone has a chance to face the despicable dangers of Transylvania. song Adventure is a Wonderful Thing starts playing Merlin: (singing) Today's the day, In only a matter of moments, You'll all be on your way. What lurks around the corner, Not a soul can say. But I can guess, More or less, Hidden dangers, Great duress, Ah, the moments of glory Is close at hand. Hoo, wee, It's gonna be grand. Adventure is a wonderful thing. Pack only the essentials, I'll tell you what to bring; Your strength, Your nerve, Your hearts, Your wits, And for villains Attacks, First Aid Kits. Adventure is a hoot and a half, You'll face unearthly dangers, And look at them and laugh. The claws, The teeth, The chase, The thrill, You'll never want to come home, Maybe you never will. That's the beauty of adventure, It's strictly sink or float. It runs you 'til you're ragged, Then it grabs you by the throat. You struggle to survive it, Though the chances are remote, Hoo, hoo, lucky you, Wish they were coming too, Adventure is a wonderful thing. and Cri-Kee look at each other in confusion Merlin: (spoken) I almost forgot the very best part: we not only get to solve the mystery of the Von Dinkenstein curse, but see the most dangerous monster of all the monsters, the monster of Dr Von Dinkenstein Itself! Connor Lacey: (spoken) Oh, bother.... Merlin: And you, General Connor, Off you go, Marching high and low. Your destination, Waits at the end, Right here, Take a look The map is perfectly clear, With your excellent sense of direction, You've nothing to fear. Through the quicksand, Of the chasms, Tempting fate, And fighting spasms, Dodging avalanching boulders, Remember, Velma's history's fate - Rests completely on your shoulders, Connor... Connor Lacey: (spoken) Excuse me, Merlin... Merlin: It's up to you! That's the beauty of adventure, The trembling and the dread, Oh I can't think of another thing I'd rather do instead. Connor Lacey: Perhaps they could come with us? Merlin: No, no, we'll go ahead. Hoo, hoo, lucky you, Tally ho, and toodle-ooh, Ready now, noble chin, Chest out, tummy in, Make a fracas, have a fling, Drop a postcard, give a ring, Get the lead out, time to swing, Whoop dee doo, and badda bing Adventure is a wonderful thing! (spoken) They salute us, and those of us doomed to never return, they'll salute us twice! song ends. The train is puffing along the cliff and started to go faster as the heroes notices Shaggy Rogers: Like, man, did you feel that? Feels like the train just sped up to like a gazillion miles per hour. Starlight Glimmer: That's because it is going very fast! gasps and look out the window and saw that Shaggy and Starlight are right Velma Dinkley: If we hit that turn at this speed, we'll be thrown from the tracks and plunged into the abyss below. Shaggy: Like oh no. I wouldn't mind being plunged in a vat of pudding or macaroni and cheese. (imagines him and Scooby diving into a vat of chocolate) But not the abyss. Please! Anything but the abyss. Uh-oh! Scooby-Doo: Yeah! train sped down the slope track and a coach along with the brake one got separated and fall into the water below. It continues on a high rate of speed Daphne: We're not slowing down. Shaggy: I kind of wish I'd gone easy on the goat's head in ketchup. (RETCHES) train sped up even faster, making Velma fall back on her seat Velma Dinkley: (scream) We're going to lose this car, too. Come on, everyone, we've got to save these innocent people before they all die. when they went into the next coach, they saw that everyone is all looking very dead and gruesome Raven Queen: Oh, my gosh! Stephen: We're too late! Fred Jones: (whispers): I think they might already be dead. Daphne (whispers): Fred. Aisling: (whispers) That's very rude. Fred Jones: All right, everybody move, next car. all went to the first coach and just in time as the other coaches broke free and fall into the water below. Fred shut the door and turns to Shaggy Fred Jones: Shaggy, try to reach the engineer! We've gotta slow down! Shaggy: We're on it! and Scooby head over to the strain train and tries to open it but it's locked Shaggy Rogers: It's locked! Fred: What?! ALL: He said it's locked! Fred: Try knocking it down! Shaggy: Try what?! ALL: He said try knocking it down! Shaggy: Whuh hoo hoo! What, are you nuts?! Fred: What?! ALL: He said, are you nuts? Trixie (MLP): Oh, bother. Sorry we ask. train bounced up and down, making Shaggy fall through the door into the cab Shaggy: Aah! Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh! driver turn around to reveal that it's the Baron's ghost The Ghost of the Baron: (EVIL LAUGH) Shaggy: (WHIMPERING) The Ghost of the Baron: (EVIL LAUGHTER CONTINUES) Shaggy: (WHIMPERING CONTINUES) The Ghost of the Baron: You should have heeded my warning, for now you have incurred the Von Dinkenstein curse! Each will lose what he loves most and then complete destruction! Hee ha ha ha ha! Shaggy: (WHIMPERING, TEETH CHATTERING) Both: (EVIL LAUGHTER, WHIMPERING CONTINUES) Baron breaks the controls, toss it out the window and disappears in a cloud of smoke. Then the broken panel caught fire. Shaggy fearfully gibberish to the others about the fire Shaggy: (BABBLING) Velma: What was that? ALL: (BABBLING) Holley Shiftwell: Speak properly, Shaggy. Velma: Tell the conductor to slow the train down! Shaggy: (SOBBING) We're all gonna die! Velma: What? ALL: He said we're all going to die. Jimmy Z: WHAT?! Shaggy: (WHIMPERING) pulls Shaggy back just as the fire gets larger and covers the whole cab Daphne Blake: (cheerleading) It's all right! It's OK! The Scooby gang will save the day! Whoo! Yay! Velma: Daphne, this is hardly the time to cheerlead. Kim Possible: Yeah! All our lives are at stake here! Although I'm a cheerleader, I don't use it on dangerous situations. Fred: Wait, it is. Daphne's onto something. Connor Lacey: And they might need help! (Hits Ultimatrix) Astrodactyl: Astrodactyl! gang immediately do a cheerleading pyramid to keep the car from tipping over thanks to two of the passengers holding onto them Fred: It's working! Now pull us in. It's working. managed to put the car back onto the rails as the passengers pull them back onto it Passengers: Ooh! All: Aah! Fred: I always knew your cheerleading would come in handy one day, Daph. Daphne: Go team! Whoo! Velma: We're not out of this yet. Depot ahoy! Fred: No time to lose. went over to the end and uncouple the coach from the steam train and it sped past the station, came off the rails and crash into the clocktower and exploded. The townspeople turn to see the coach gliding into the station and came to a stop Astrodactyl: Man what a ride! (Reverts back to Connor Lacey) Twilight Sparkle: That was a close one. Fred: No, no, no, no. No need to thank us. We were just doing our job. Well, it's more of a hobby, really... Inspector Crunch: What is the meaning of destroying our train? Not to mention our town clock. Vell, I'm vaiting. Fred: Well... heh heh... You see, the train... Velma: Actually, sir, we just did this town and this train company a huge service for saving so many lives. Inspector Crunch: You! Girl Von Dinkenstein. I'd know those glasses anywhere! No Von Dinkenstein is welcome in this town. It was your Uncle's monster did this to me. shows them a duster on his arm, much to everyone's confusion Raven Queen: A duster? Shaggy: Why did the monster replace your hand with a duster? Inspector Crunch: Ze monster took my hand. It was I who put the duster on. The police barracks aren't going to clean themselves, you know. Look, the tracks have lots of dust. They are the dirtiest things you could ever imagine. Never lets go. Never lets go. Shaggy: Ooh, like I feel all sparkly. Inspector Crunch: Sparkly clean. Rarity: Well, that's one way to clean somepony. Daphne Blake: You can't blame Velma for something her Uncle did. Inspector Crunch: Of course we can! We blame her entire bloodline for the Von Dinkenstein curse. ALL: Ja! Velma: Seriously? Burgermeister Burger: Seriously, young lady. Pinkie Pie: Who are you? Burgermeister Burger: I'm Mr. Burger, the Burgermeister of this town. Shaggy: You're a burger? Scooby-Doo: Burger? Burgermeister Burger: 100%. eyes widen and imagines Burger's body as a real burger Scooby-Doo: Aha. I've never met a talking burger. jump up and lick Burgermeister Burger's face Burgermeister Burger: Ugh! Scooby-Doo: Blehh! Needs ketchup. Jimmy Z: He's not a real burger, Scooby. Snap out of it! Burgermeister Burger: That's Burgermeister. It means mayor. Now, to answer your question, young lady, ever since the monster was destroyed, the baron's ghost has haunted us, und now tourism is dead, and our famed factory barely stays open. Fred: Well, what does this town make? Inspector Crunch: We are the premiere torch manufacturer in the northeast. ALL: Yeah vult premiere! Velma: You make torches? Burgermeister Burger: Ja. Our burning pieces of wood are second to none. Let me demonstrate. (clap hands) Flame on! townspeople put up their torches and the flames light up Inspector Crunch: Behold! look in surprise. A hand tugged at Shaggy's shirt and he turn to see a hunchback with a mad look on his face Iago: You... All of you come with me. stared at the hunchback Daphne: Um, guys, maybe we should do what this little man says. look back at the townspeople who are now glaring at them Blythe Baxter: Good idea Daphne. Ono: Indeed. They're turning into an angry mob! Shaggy: It's hard to leave a giant burger behind, but... ha ha ha... Like where's your car? Iago: (EVIL LAUGH) seconds, they're in a coach, pulled by a horse through a spooky forest towards the castle Shaggy: So, Mr. guy who's driving us down a deserted road to no one knows where, we didn't quite catch your name. Iago: Me Iago. All generations Von Dinkensteins have hunchback for servant. Bad posture bring good luck. Iago (Aladdin): Strange you have the same name as the former parrot sidekick to an evil sorcerer. Aviva Corcovado: Which is you. Iago (Aladdin): Hello? You don't think I know that? Connor Lacey: This could be confusing. Hiro: Indeed, Connor. We have to avoid confusions with the two Iagos. Connor Lacey: Good point, Hiro. Fred: Iago, you must know the family history. Why does the ghost of the baron wear that metal mask? Iago: Legend say on stormy November night, baron work on his experiment. flashback shows the baron at a zoo cemetery, using a crane to lift up coffins from graves Iago: He been collecting parts for project many months from zoo cemetery, harbor... And less savory places. He find creatures, mutants, cobble together. He was forced to finally give life to creation. baron turn on his machine to bring his creation to life. Outside, the townspeople are walking towards the castle with torches Iago: But much to baron Von Dinkenstein's chagrin, the villagers became apprised of what he was about to do. They feared the worst... That such a creature, assembled from parts discarded, would not know compassion or empathy and have only the capacity for wanton destruction. The villagers put an end to both the doctor and his abomination. So the monster was destroyed and the baron's face permanently disfigured. Baron Von Dinkenstein: Aah! Iago: That is why he wore the metal mask. But before he died years later, he vowed revenge and cursed the entire town for all eternity! claps Shaggy: Like eternity, huh? Ho ho ho, that's a long time. Spike: Tell me about it. Maisie Lockwood: (shudders fearfully) This is all so frightful. Connor (Thomas & Friends): It's OK, Maisie. Nothing to be scared of. Caitlin: (in Judy Hopps' voice) The only thing we need to fear is fear itself. Velma: Wait. A minute ago you spoke in grunts and ughs. When did you become so loquacious? Iago: Uhh... Iago no understand brainy girl words. Mm... coach soon arrives at the castle. A figure, along with the Foot Empire watches from a window above Mrs Vanders: Just like you and Hawk Moth have planned, they're heading this way. Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Good. Their trip to Transylvania will be a place they'II never leave alive. (laughs evilly) song Outta The Way starts playing The Joker (spoken) So what's the next phase of the plan, Linda? Galvatron (G1) (spoken): Tell us the next phase, tell us the next phase! Ly’ran Linda Ryan/the Utrom Shredderette (spoken): Easy, everyone, easy. Give me a sec to think things through~ We need something big for phase 2~ I think I know just what to do so those heroes won’t have a clue~ With Velma hypnotized up in the sky We'll trick them hiding way up high~ We'll make our move, we'll be so sly And then we can kiss the heroes goodbye~ Villains: (laughing) Bye-bye. Oh yeah! Ly’ran Linda Ryan/the Utrom Shredderette: Once the Irelanders are outta the way~ The 16 realms will be our buffet~ We’II conquer all night, we’II conquer day~ With the Irelanders outta the way~ Outta the Way~ (4 times) Then we can feast on cities and streets when they’re outta the way~ Hawk Moth: (spoken) And Phase 3 will be this. Ly’ran Linda Ryan/the Utrom Shredderette: We'll make a trap that they can't see One they can't escape so easily~ A explosion in a castle like a one in a ravine~ Can be just the trick if you know what I mean Janja: (cackles then groans) Furbrains. Once the Irelanders are outta the way~ The 16 realms will be our buffet~ We’II conquer all night, we’II conquer day~ With the Irelanders outta the way~ Outta the Way~ (4 times) Then we can feast on cities and streets when they’re outta the way~ Oh, Outta the Way~ (4 times) Then we can feast on cities and streets when they’re outta the way~ One more time. Outta the Way~ (4 times) Then we can feast on cities and streets when they’re outta the way~ (2 times) Zach Varmitech: (cackles) Do you get it now? dimwitted sidekicks shook their heads, making Zach groans in annoyance Ly’ran Linda Ryan/the Utrom Shredderette: Well, what are you waiting for? Let them in. Mrs Vanders: With pleasure, Linda. she climb down to the front door, the coach arrives outside it Iago: Whoa! Connor Lacey: Are you sure this is the place? Twilight Sparkle: Yep. This is the place all right. Jimmy Z: That looks spooky. Fluttershy: It really is. (shudders) Aisling: It'II be fine, guys. Bunga: Yeah. It's just an old castle. Nothing to be scared of. Starlight Glimmer: Besides, we need to find out about this curse and see if it's true or not. Connor Lacey: Yeah. Let's go inside. walk up to the front door Shaggy: Get a load of this grill, Scoob. I wish we had that on the train, 'cause that face could stop a... (he stop when he saw that he's holding Mrs Vanders' nose) (giggles) Ho ho ho, why, that's... That's a n-n-nice face. That's a very, very nice, nice face. was silence for a moment Mrs Vanders: Good evening, and welcome to Von Dinkenstein castle. Ve are so glad to have you. went inside and Mrs Vanders shuts the door behind her Fred: That's quite a squeak. I've got some DW-40 in the... memory of the Mystery Machine exploding flashes in his mind Fred: Yeah. Oh, never mind. Apple White: (to that) Well, that's a triple bummer. Mrs Vanders: For our safety. pull out a key and lock the door Shaggy: Like, what if we want to leave? Mrs Vanders: Come and find me. I have the only key. put the key in her collar and everyone watches in surprise as they hear the key going down her body til it makes a splashing noise at the bottom Mrs Vanders: Now, Von Dinkenstein girl... Velma: Actually, it's Dinkley. And it's Velma. And this is Daphne, Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby. Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Lightning McQueen: I'm Lightning McQueen. Dusty Crophopper: Dusty. Dusty Crophopper. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: I'm Bob Parr, also known as Mr Incredible. Kim Possible: I'm Kim Possible. Mewtwo: I am Mewtwo. Maisie Lockwood: I'm Maisie Lockwood. Raven Queen: I'm Raven Queen. Martin Kratt: We're the Wild Kratts. I'm Martin Kratt. Chris Kratt: I'm his brother, Chris Kratt. Jiminy Cricket: Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket. Hiro: I am Hiro. Paxton: I'm Paxton. Stephen: I'm Stephen. Connor (Thomas & Friends): I'm Connor. Caitlin: And I'm Caitlin. Ashima: My name is Ashima. Merlin: I am Merlin. Kion: I'm Kion. Captain Jake: Captain Jake of the Neverland Pirates. Dora the Explorer: Hola. Soy Dora. Discord: I am Discord. Sunset Shimmer: My name is Sunset Shimmer. Elsa: I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Korra: I'm Korra. The Avatar. Iago: Name's Iago. Everyone: We're the Irelanders. Mrs Vanders: I am Mrs. Vanders, the housekeeper here at castle Von Dinkenstein. I will show you to your rooms. put up a candle and let the group up the stairs Mrs Vanders: Follow closely. The darkness can be treacherous. they walk down the hall, the floor starts to squeak between their feet, wheels, hooves, talons and paws Daphne: These old floorboards sure are squeaky. Rarity: You're right there, darling. They need to be replaced. Vanders stop to lit a candle and even though they stop, the sound comes from her butt, much to Velma's disgust. They came to a corridor which is filled with cobwebs Scooby-Doo: Unh. walk into the cobweb with a spider on it Shaggy: Oh! Dude, it seems like this place is being held up with cobwebs. Ooh ooh ooh. Mrs Vanders: I hope that is not a comment on my housekeeping skills. Shaggy: N-no. No, no, no. Like, we... we love cobwebs. Don't we, Scoob? They're just, uh... It's just a really... It's very European. Vanders looks at them for a moment then walk on. Scooby uses his tail to put the spider on a drawer. The spider, which is a female with lipstick winked at him as to say thank you which makes Scooby blush slightly Scooby Doo: (giggles) Fluttershy: You're welcome, little spider. carry on down the hallway Velma: Where's Inspector Crunch's duster when you need it? (LAUGHS) Mrs Vanders: You. Von Dinkenstein girl, did you say something you'd like to share with the group? Velma: Nope. Nothing at all. And again, it's Dinkley, not Von Dinkenstein. Mrs Vanders and Velma: Hmm. Daphne: With all these lights, your gas bill must be enormous. Vanders just stares at Daphne who look down, hopefully that she didn't offend her Mrs Vanders: Nein. The castle was built on natural gas resource. We have all the gas we need. Shaggy: (GIGGLES) Yes, you do. (BOTH GIGGLING) Mrs Vanders: Did you say something? BOTH: Nope. Fuli: (to Shaggy and Scooby) You two really need to stop offending Mrs Vanders like that. Captain Jake: Yeah. So no more bad words in her presence please. nod and continue walking down the hallway. As Scooby walk past a portrait, it's eyes move Scooby-Doo: Huh? look back at the portrait but it's eyes move back and stay still. Feeling like he's seeing things, Scooby walk on with the eyes watching him. Then organ music starts playing, startling the Mystery Inc and the Irelanders. Scooby jump into Shaggy's arms Scooby-Doo: Aah! Shaggy: Yikes! Like, something invisible's playing the organ. The only invisible things I know of are... ghosts! Hoo hoo hoo hoo! BOTH: Oh! Mrs Vanders: Only a trick of wind. And it is my favorite song. came to a door with the number 101 above it Mrs Vanders: This can be your room, Von Dinkenstein girl. opens the door and it shows the outside of the castle, to which it's very high up from the ground Velma: No! Aah! and Daphne pulls Velma back before she falls over the edge Velma: It's Dinkley. And I don't think this will work. Iago: She's right, and what kind of a moron would built a door that send people falling off the castle from the top to the ground far below?! Mrs Vanders: Whoops. That one is certain death. These doors all look alike. Perhaps you wish another room? The ones across the hall are available. she open another door, bats flew out, startling the heroes Velma: Aah! Aah! Mrs Vanders: But we do have bats that tend to screech around the clock. Daphne: I'm sure that would be irritating if it wasn't being drowned out by Scooby and Shaggy's chattering teeth. and Scooby are laying on the floor, scared with their teeth chattering with fear. They put a hand and paw over each's mouths to quiet the chattering Mrs Vanders: Otherwise I'm sure you'll be comfortable. Now, let me show you to the crown jewel of the castle... open a door to the laboratory which is operated by Iago the hunchback Mrs Vanders: The laboratory. Velma Dinkley: My great-great-Uncle certainly didn't do anything halfway. Let's get a closer look at this place. Shaggy: Ohh! If we get close enough, will it be behind us? Ooh hoo hoo hoo... Elsa: Shaggy, I'm sure there's nothing to be afraid of. Dash Parr: Yeah, besides I'm not scared of anything. Jiminy Cricket: (Spoken) Because fear's all in your head. Fear is not a guess An estimation or a hunch~ A feeling or a foolish intuition~ A map is a dependable~ Unwavering, inarguably accurate~ Portrayer, of your position~ Never trust your ears~ Your nose, your eyes~ Putting faith in them~ Is most unwise~ Here's a phrase you all~ Must memorise~ In the printed word~ Is where truth lies~ Shaggy Rogers: Yes, but Jiminy... Jiminy Cricket: Never trust your tummies~ Tails, or toes~ You can't learn a thing~ From any of those~ Here's another fact~ I must disclose~ From the mighty pen~ True wisdom flows~ If it says so~ Then it is so~ If it is so~ Well so it is~ A thought's not fit to think~ 'Til it's printed in ink~ Then it says so~ So it is~ Shaggy Rogers: Yes, but I still don’t think... Jiminy Cricket: Never trust that thing~ Between your ears~ Brains will get you nowhere fast~ My dears~ Haven't had a need~ For mine in years~ On the page is where~ The truth appears~ If it says so~ Then it is so~ If it is so~ So it is~ A thought's not fit to think~ 'Til it's printed in ink~ Never differ from or doubt it~ Or go anywhere without it~ Thank goodness we've got this~ So we don't need to fret about it~ If it says so~ So it is~ Shaggy Rogers: Well, if you say so. put down a book down on a table Velma Dinkley: Look at these notebooks. blow some dust and it spreads everywhere, making Scooby cough then sneeze Scooby-Doo: (coughing) Ah-choo! Stephen: Gesundheit. Izzy: Sure is a lot of dust on those books. Ono: Indeed. Nobody has been reading those books in ages. Rarity: Yeah. They need to be cleaned. (shudders) Shaggy: Actually, Scoob and I will take a closer look... (he, Scooby and Jimmy saw a freezer and their eyes went wide with delight) Inside the freezer for snacks. open the freezer, take out all the food and put them on a white table Scooby-Doo: Mmm! This is more like it. Jimmy Z: Yeah. We haven't eaten anything since breakfast and that the train has only disgusting food on it. Mrs Vanders: Halt! Before you go any further, I must inform you of two facts. One... these parts are not food. They are the parts the baron rejected for his creature. Shaggy: Zoinks! And what's the other fact? Mrs Vanders: That at which you sit is not a table. the hunchback pull back the white tablecloth to reveal the monster which is in a giant block of ice Shaggy: Aah! Scooby-Doo: Aah! Jimmy Z: Yikes! Shaggy: Like, a real-life Frankenstein! (WHIMPERING) Velma: Just to clarify, Frankenstein was the doctor, not the monster. Daphne: It's scarier than Frankenstein. It's a regular Frankencreep. Pinkie Pie: Frankencreep. Good name. (laughs) organ music plays around the laboratory Shaggy: That's catchy. Jimmy Z: Which one? The tune or the monster's name? Connor Lacey: I guess both. Velma: Oh, sometimes I don't know why I talk at all. Daphne: It looks like a hodge-podge of various monsters. Part scaly, part furry, and all ugly. Fred: At least what we can see through this hazy block of ice is. Mrs Vanders: Now you can see why I keep the castle temperature somewhat low. Discord: If you ask me, this monster is a hybrid of animal parts like me. I'm an draconequus, which has a head of a pony and lots of different animal parts like an lion's paw, an eagle's claw, a snake tail, a goat horn, an antler, you named it. You'd think the baron is trying to make a cousin for me or something. (scoffs) Sunset Shimmer: I guess you could say that, Discord. Velma: It can't be real. It can't. It couldn't be true, could it? If the monster is real, then my entire world view is called into question. bring out a book and flipped through the pages Velma: This monster must be a fake, and I'll prove it. I'll recreate the baron's supposed life-imbuing experiment from his own notes. When the ice is melted and the experiment fails, the hoax will be revealed. My core hypothesis that monsters are fake will be vindicated. Irelanders: What? Fred: I don't totally understand your goal. Connor Lacey: Neither do I. Daphne: But, Velma, you yourself told us how many of your ancestors were driven crazy by this monster obsession. Velma: I am not obsessed! I am the opposite of obsessed. I'll be proving monsters don't exist, the opposite of what my ancestors were attempting. Do I need to define opposite for you? Fred: Well, I guess if you think it's safe. Velma: I know what I'm doing. Everyone out so I can get to work! immediately walk out of the lab Velma: Except you, Iago. I'll need an assistant, someone who can help me with all this antique science equipment. Wow! A strichbaden electro-wheel. Mrs Vanders: I've kept these machines clean and in good repair for decades. See? Notice how the gyroscope spins, spinning slowly. Look closely. Very closely. electro-wheel starts to spin around, hypnotizing Velma. Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette's voice starts speaking in the gyroscope Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: That's right, Velma. Take a big look because you're under our control now. Cyclonus, give this descendent of Baron Basil Von Dinkenstein our meaning. Cyclonus: With pleasure, ma'am. song Playing With the Big Boys starts playing Both: By the power of Ra... Mut... Nut... Khnum... Ptah... Nephthys... Nekhbet... Sobek... Sekhment... Sokar... Selket... Reshpu... Wadjet... Anubis... Anukis... Seshmu... Meshkent... Hemsut... Tefnut... Heket... Mafdet... Ra... Mut... Nut... Ptah... Hemsut... Tefnut... Sokar... Selket... Seshmu... Reshpu... Sobek... Wadjet... Heket... Mafdet... Nephthys... Nekhbet... Ra...! Cyclonus: So you think you've got friends in high places~ With the power to put us on the run? Zarc: Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces~ You'II know what power is when we are done Son...... Cyclonus: You're playing with the big boys now~ Zarc: Playing with the big boys now~ Cyclonus: (Oh, that's pretty) Every spell and gesture~ Zarc: Tells you who's the best~ Both: You're playing with the big boys now~ (By the power of Ra) Both: You're playing with the big boys now (Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah) Both: You're playing with the big boys now (Hemsut, Tefnut, Sokar, Selket) Cyclonus: Stop this foolish mission~ Zarc: Watch a true magician! Both: Give an exhibition, how~ Zarc: Pick up your silly twig, boy Both: You're playing with the big boys now! Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: (cackles) (By the power of Ra Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah Sobek, Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket Anubis, Anukis Hemsut, Tefnut, Meshkent, Mafdet…) Villains: You're playing with the big boys You're playing with the big boys now By the might of Horus You will kneel before us Kneel to our splendorous power... Cyclonus: You put up a front~ Zarc: You put up a fight~ Cyclonus: And just to show we feel no spite Zarc: You can be our acolyte Cyclonus: But first, boy, it's time to bow (Kowtow!) Villains: Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy You're playing with the big boys Playing with the big boys Playing with the big boys Playing with the big boys Playing with the big boys Playing with the big boys Now! Hawk Moth: Now to continue with Phase 2 of our plan. scene changes to the gang walking down the stairs when they heard a growling noise Applejack: Do you hear that, y'all? Mewtwo: I hear it. Fred Jones: Mewtwo's right. Listen to that growling. It sounds sinister. Shaggy: It is. It's mine and Scooby's stomachs. We haven't eaten in, like, 20 minutes. And, like, the constant state of sheer terror makes you hungry. Like really hungry. Daphne: Even I could go for a bite. Connor Lacey: Me too. Jimmy Z: Me three. Mrs Vanders: I anticipate your every need. Shaggy and Scooby: (scream) Mrs Vanders: Please try a traditional dish of our homeland. pull a plate cover to reveal orange jelly Daphne: Is it gluten free? Does it have hydrogenated oils? And it's not shellfish, right? Because I'm allergic. Mrs Vanders: Racituri is all natural, organic... Jellied pigs feet. Daphne: (GAGS) It's a little chewy for me. But thank you anyway. Mrs Vanders: You might find more fare to your liking at the festival that's going on in the village. Fred: There's a festival at night? Mrs Vanders: Eh. Shaggy: Yeah, we might dig the fare down at the fair. Jimmy Z: Yeah. Pinkie Pie: Oooh! I'm really excited! Connor Lacey: Me too. Fred: Come on, gang. I'll drive us down to the village in the myst... memory of the Mystery Machine's destruction flashes in his mind again, making him sad again Daphne: We could walk. It's better for the environment. We'll leave a smaller carbon footprint. Shaggy: Not with Scooby's paws we won't. look at his paw Scooby-Doo: (whimpers) gang walk off, leaving Mrs Vanders with a glare on her face. Down at the village, the townspeople are having a festival as the gang arrived Pinkie Pie: Well, what do you know? The freaky housekeeper was right. Martin Kratt: There is a festival. Burgermeister Burger: Willkommen. Welcome to the torch festival. Daphne: Hmm. There don't seem to be many out-of-towners at your fair, Burgermeister burger. Caitlin: Yeah. Don't see any visitors around here besides us. Burgermeister Burger: That is because your friend's family's madness has cursed this town, Fraulein. But please, make yourselves welcome. townspeople all glared at the heroes Aisling: I don't think those faces are very welcoming. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: I agree. It remind us of when the law made us illegal and give us glares whenever they see us. Scooby-Doo: (gasps upon seeing something tasty) Hey. shows Shaggy and Jimmy a table with three men with a sign that says Gogosi' Eating Contest Scooby-Doo: Uh, what's a gogosi? Shaggy: I may not speak Transylvanian, but I know a doughnut when I see one. Like, count us in. look at the three competitors and wave at them Three Competitors: (chuckles darkly) glares make Shaggy, Scooby and Jimmy nervous Shaggy Rogers: (gulp) Jimmy Z: They look very tough. (whimpers) man play some bagpipes to begin the contest and they all start eating the doughnuts Shaggy: Whoo-hoo! Villager #1: He eats like one of us. Villager #2: Eat dog boy, eat like the wind. two men gags and fall down from eating all the doughnuts, Shaggy, Scooby and Jimmy kept eating them Townspeople: (cheering) Shaggy: I'm gonna need some more chocolate sauce and powdered sugar down here. last competitor gags and falls down on top of the other men. Townspeople: (cheering) Villager #3: Never has one man swallowed so many gogosi. Even the one with fish eggs. Shaggy: I eat Fish eggs? Scooby-Doo: (burps) Jimmy Z: That felt like breakfast, lunch and dinner combined into one. [Meanwhile, Daphne, Fred and the gang are looking in a stall. Daphne saw a dress Daphne Blake: Oh, this is adorable. Could I see this in a size two? Zwei Gypsy: Zwei? Fraulein, at the very least, you're an acht. Daphne: An acht? (SCOFFS) An 8? I don't think so. Gypsy: Ja. And here's the only one in that size. later, Daphne is in a big dress and her hair is all fizzy Daphne: (GASPS) Jeepers, it does fit. What? I'm an acht? And what's going on with my hair? This frizz. I use a sulfate-free smoothing shampoo. What is happening? at the contest, everyone cheered for Shaggy, Scooby and Jimmy as the winners Burgermeister Burger: You have prevailed in scarfing down by the thousands our culture's signature treat. Townspeople: (cheering) Burgermeister Burger: To reward you, we present you with our signature garb... Two sets of traditional Lederhosen. The short leather pant is durable and allows for freedom of movement, where the suspenders hold them up for a secure fit. And they have all the traditional embellishments. A latpundt, die messersack, and even a Schlitzflech. Townspeople: (cheering) and Scooby are soon dressed in lederhosen while Jimmy stay in his normal clothes Shaggy: Like, man, these threads are out of sight. They sure do take the cake, or should I say the gogosi? Townspeople: (cheering) scene changes to Fred checking out the festival's merchandise Fred: You've got a torch in Transylvania. Oh, that's rich. This bumper sticker would be perfect on the mystery machine's... Bumper if... (the memory of the machine's destruction flashes in his mind once again; sighs) I guess not. Everything reminds me of her. She would have loved this antenna ball. (sobs and walk out as rain starts to pour down) Paxton: Poor Fred. He still can't get over his grief about the Mystery Machine being destroyed. Connor Lacey: Yeah, Paxton. This is a pity. Violet Parr: If only there's another van that could replace it to cheer him up. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. If only. at the contest, Shaggy, Scooby and Jimmy are looking at the rain Burgermeister Burger: And here is the grand prize. walk up to them, carrying two sausage puppets that looks like Shaggy and Scooby Shaggy: Look, Scoob, it's you and me made out of sausage. Jimmy Z: Wow. That is cool. Burgermeister Burger: A delicious Blutenwursten, a Transylvanian blood sausage. The signature cured meat of our culture. It must be eaten immediately. Shaggy: Like, no problem there, Mr. Burgermeister. We love anything made into sausage. seconds, Shaggy and Scooby have one hot dog each Scooby-Doo: Ahh. Shaggy: OK, here we go. First big bite. Scooby-Doo: Uhh...(WHIMPERS) Shaggy: (GRUNTS) Burgermeister Burger: (GROWLS) then they grew nervous as a strange feeling swept through them Scooby-Doo: (WHIMPERS) I'm not hungry. Shaggy: Me neither. Jimmy Z: What? mayor snarls in surprise Shaggy: Me neither. I'm sorry, Mr. McBurgermeister, this like never happens, but Scoob and I are totally full. (CHATTERING) Pigs: (OINK) Female: Aah... Shaggy: We couldn't eat another bite. Burgermeister Burger: You reject the blutenwurster? Townspeople: (muttering angrily) Shaggy Rogers: No, it's not an insult. It's a compliment. We can't eat your signature cured meat because we're so full of your signature treat. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, yeah. Complimented. townspeople move towards them, furious that they won't eat the blutenwurster Villager #4: It's the greatest insult, indeed! Villagers: (shouting) Scooby and Jimmy step back from the angry mob as Fred walks up behind them Shaggy: Like gulp! Unh. Fred. Fred: Oh, hey, Shaggy. Is the the saddest day or what? Shaggy: We're in big trouble. We can't eat the Blutenwursten and now an angry mob is after us. Fred: Don't worry. We'll just hightail it back to the mystery mach... Drat. Shaggy: Oh, boy, he's still thinking about the van. Kion: What's going on? Shaggy: Kion, we're in big trouble. We can't eat the Blutenwursten and now an angry mob is after us. Ashima: Oh, my! Fred: We need to find Daphne and get out of here. then, Daphne walk backwards into view and bump into Scooby Scooby Doo: Ouch! Daphne: Uh... sorry, Scooby. Scooby-Doo: Whoa. Jimmy Z: What happened to you? Shaggy: Zoinks! Daph, did you do something with your hair? Daphne: Hmph! Fred: Daphne? Daphne: Oh, Freddie, don't look at me! Connor Lacey: You still looked like the same old Daphne. Daphne Blake: Ya sure? Connor Lacey: I'm positive, Daphne. Rarity: Connor is right, darling. We'II sort that out later. Maisie Lockwood: (in Kiara's voice) Oh, that's great. Uh, but don't we have bigger things to worry about? Like, oh, I don't know... An angry mob coming towards us? mob comes towards them angrily Shaggy: You've gotta hand it to 'em, this town really makes great torches. They stay lit in the rain. Twilight Sparkle: But how's that possible? Water puts out fire. Hiro: Must been some special kind of wood. Besides Jobi logs that is. Chris Kratt: You could be right. then Iago the hunchback arrived on a horse and carriage Iago: Quickly! You come. Iago take you to castle now. Daphne: Iago, you saved us. Fillmore: Thanks, man. Iago: Not save you. You save her. Her. Fred: Who? Iago: Your friend. Her mind gone. Velma now insane. Twilight Sparkle: Oh no. Velma's in trouble! We've gotta save her! Connor Lacey: Right Twilight! Everyone into the coach. Irelanders went into the carriage and head back to the castle. The Foot Empire watches from the window Kiburi: Here they come. Now, remember Linda's plan. Robbie Rotten: Brilliant. It will be in perfect motion. Zach Varmitech: So, what's the next phase of the plan? Yami Bakura: We'll let them come in. Once Velma releases the Frankencreep we can take Connor, Jimmy, Shaggy and Scooby, then she'll get their brains for the monster and Connor Lacey's friends will be ours for the destroying. Come on. song Panic and Run starts playing Zach Varmitech and Robbie Rotten: Fleshy, Fleshy, ooh! Fleshy, fleshy! Fleshy, fleshy, ooh! Fleshy, fleshy! Yami Bakura: Humans, they have a certain appeal Those souls get me going They're a gourmet meal But you can't pick one from the rest of the herd So it's nice their defense is so absurd! Chorus: Panic and run! Panic and run! Lots of mischief to be done Chasing humans is so much fun when They panic, panic, panic and run Zach Varmitech and Robbie Rotten: Fleshy, Fleshy, ooh! Fleshy, fleshy! Fleshy, fleshy, ooh! Fleshy, fleshy! Yami Bakura: The human herds are a crazy sight We just feel lucky, see, they ain't too bright They think they're safe with they're fleshidy trick But one little scare, and we'll take our pick! Repeat Chorus Zach Varmitech and Robbie Rotten: Ooh, we're gonna get ya Yeah, we're gonna get ya Get ya, get ya! Yami Bakura: This is great! Repeat Chorus Panic and run! Panic and run! Lots of mischief to be done Chasing Humans is so much fun when they panic (Panic!) When they panic (Panic!) When they panic, panic, panic and run song ends. As the mob ran towards the castle, Mrs Vanders knocked on the laboratory door but there's no answer Aisling: Huh? Velma's not answering. Elsa the Snow Queen: I hope she's alright. Fred Jones: Stand back, everyone. I'm going to break this door down. charged at the door with his shoulder but it won't budge and the impact causes him to fall back onto the floor Fred Jones: Unh! That door is solid oak. Too thick for even Shaggy's head. Beshte: Let me try! runs towards the door and bump it but it still won't budge Beshte: Man, this door is really hard to open. Daphne: Velma! Velma! Please let us in! doors open by themselves, revealing Velma with her hair all pink and shaped like a ball of fire and wears purple clothes. The Foot Empire are there with her Velma Dinkley: Welcome. Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Long time no see, Irelanders. Everyone: (gasp) Shaggy and Scooby: (screaming) Daphne: Your hair! I mean... it's not that bad. Velma: Come in. Come in. went inside the laboratory Hawk Moth: Isn't this place scary or what? Bunga: I'm not scared of anything so not scary. look at the stuff around the laboratory til Velma shuts the door Velma: You're just in time for my greatest triumph. Daphne: You mean you've debunked the legend of the Von Dinkenstein monster? Velma: Wrong. Just the opposite. I am now convinced that the baron was right. He was a genius. This monster can be brought to life. strikes, startling the Explorer Stars. Woo Hoo huddles close to Saltador who comforts him Velma: It will live. Irelanders: What?! Shaggy: But, like, Velma, your whole life is about rejecting the supernatural and magic and all that weirdness. Velma: This isn't weirdness, this is science. Twilight Sparkle: No it isn't, Velma! What you're doing is wrong! Chris Kratt: (to the villains) What did you do to Velma?! Adagio Dazzle: A simple case of hypnosis. We've used a hypnotizing machine on your friend and she has become our slave. song Under Our Spell began playing The Dazzlings: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh You didn't know that you fell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Adagio Dazzle: Now that you're under our spell Blindsided by the beat Clapping your hands, stomping your feet You didn't know that you fell~ Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh~ Adagio Dazzle: Now you've fallen under our spell~ Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh~ The Dazzlings: We've got the music, makes you move it Got the song that makes you lose it We say "jump", you say "how high?" Put your hands up to the sky We've got the music, makes you move it Got the song that makes you lose it We say "jump", you say "how high?" Put your hands up to the sky Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh You didn't know that you fell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Now that you're under our spell Adagio Dazzle: Listen to the sound of my voice~ Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze: Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh~ Adagio Dazzle: Soon you'll find you don't have a choice~ Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze: Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh~ Adagio Dazzle: Captured in the web of my song~ Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze: Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh~ Adagio Dazzle: Soon you'll all be singing along~ Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze: Oh, whoa, oh~ The Dazzlings: We've got the music, makes you move it Got the song that makes you lose it We say "jump", you say "how high?" Put your hands up to the sky We've got the music, makes you move it Got the song that makes you lose it We say "jump", you say "how high?" Put your hands up to the sky Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh You didn't know that you fell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Now that you're under our spell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh You didn't know that you fell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Now that you're under our Adagio Dazzle: Spell~ (maniacal laughter) song ends Robbie Rotten: Bravo! Bravo, bravo, bravo! Incredible! Ha-ha! Zach Varmitech: Excellent performance, ladies. Much better than those dreadful friendship songs those heroes always sings. Adagio Dazzle: We're glad you think so, Zach. Rarity: (on friendship songs being called dreadful as an insult) Hmph. That is very rude, insulting our songs like that. Reirei: Well, we don't care about that. Our songs are much better than yours any day. Boots: Oh, yeah? Elsa: So how do we break the curse from Velma? Azula: Did you hear that guys? They want to know how to break the curse. Villains: (cackles) song It's B Movie starts playing Villains: Watch yourself Don't fall off from the roof~ Queen Chrysalis: You must be the new boys in town~ Mewtwo: What's that sound? Is someone moving? Mzingo: Sit down for a spell. You don't look so well~ Diesel: Wait a minute! I feel great! You just leave yourself to fate You might as well just hang around~ Joker and Penguin: It's too late We've got to operate~ Ushari: Just try to relax. It's a house of wax! Hawk Moth, Jafar and Maleficent: Oh IIIIIIIIIIII remember Frankenstein Shivers up my spine~ Jafar and Maleficent: Whoa-oooooooooh~ Jimmy Z: I'm for getting out of here~ Galvatron (G1), Reirei and Goigoi: No need to shout, my dear~ Velma and Janja: No-ooooooooooh~ Tirek: Who will go To the cellar down below? Sailor John: Trouble is a-bubbling in the brew~ Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Gourmand and Paisley Paver: And while you're down there, Mr. Vincent Price Will give you good advice~ Robbie Rotten: He'II know what to do. You just tell him "Boo!"~ Negaduck: He will put the voodoo In the stew I'm telling you~ Villains: It's like a movie It's a "B" movie It's like a movie It's a 'B' movie show~ Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Hey, hey, look at it! I mean, really! Barf, barf, barf! I'm a can-opener, a lamp and a shaver! Oh-ho-ho-ho! God! That's a mish-mash!~ Cubby: This is weird! Jack Skellington: It's much worse than I feared Spike: I'll close my eyes and make it disappear Cubby, Spike, Jack Skellington: This is strange! Captain Hook: It ain't home on the range~ Villains: You just tell St. Pete That you got cold feet~ Connor Lacey and the Irelanders: Here comes the sun; here comes the night Somebody turn on the li-iiiiiiight Somebody tell me that this fate has been kind~ Cruella De Vil and Ursula: You can't go out! You are out of your mind! Villains: It's like a movie It's a 'B' movie show It's like a movie It's a 'B' movie show (variously) Aaaa-aaaa-aaaa-aaaah... (x3) Joker: Aaaaaah! song ends as all of a sudden there's a banging sound at the door. Everyone turn around to see the door being pounded. The villagers are on the other side, trying to get into the laboratory Burgermeister Burger: We saw the strange lights in the castle. We know shenanigans are afoot. We demand to be let in. (laughs) Velma: No! I won't let you stand in the way of science. Burgermeister Burger: We'll put a stop to you and your creature! Inspector Crunch: Let ze ramming begin! men uses a log to ram the door Velma: (GASP) Iago, quickly, the generator. walk over to the generator and powers it up while Velma climbs up to the walkway above Velma Dinkley: Turn on the centrifuge. bursts out as Iago turns the gears on while the villagers keep banging the door to get in Velma Dinkley: Now the humidifier. turn around a wheel Daphne Blake: No! No more monster! I can't take it. sprinklers turns on, spraying the heroes with water Daphne Blake: (screaming and sobbing) My hair! men keep on ramming the door with the log Velma Dinkley: Raise the platform! pulls some chains to raise the platform towards the beam just as the villagers finally manage to break through the doors Townspeople: (gasp) machine shoots a beam at the ice block that Frankencreep is encased in and it grows bright, making everyone shield their eyes while the engines have to close their eyes. When the light fades, everything is very quiet Daphne Blake: Is everyone OK? Shaggy Rogers: Like, let me check. Fred... OK. Connor and Irelanders OK. Daphne looking a little weird. Velma... ho ho... totally nuts. Iago... Iago: Ow. Iago stubbed toe. Shaggy: Iago stubbed toe. Von Dinkenstein's monster... Frankencreep: (GROWLS) Shaggy: Ohh, got a little bit of freezer burn, I think. Connor Lacey: That's because it's been brought back to life! turns to see that the Frankencreep is indeed alive and standing right in front of him Shaggy and Scooby: (screaming) Frankencreep: (ROAR!) Velma: Alive. It's alive. Alive! Frankencreep: (LOW GROWL) Velma: It's alive. Really? Twilight Sparkle: Oh man, Velma. Fred: Don't worry. I've got an iron-reinforced net in the back of the mystery mach... Dang it! Daphne: You're really not moving on, are you? Captain Jake: I'm afraid not. Dora: He's still mourning over the Mystery Machine being blown up. Boots: That could be harder to get over than we thought. Shaggy: I feel oddly not afraid. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. Me, too. Shaggy: Like, hi there, Mr. franken creep. You must be hungry. Have a Scooby snack. Frankencreep: (GROWLING) Jimmy Z: Wait, what? Shaggy: It always makes us feel better. Scooby-Doo: It sure does. Frankencreep: (GROWLING) Scooby-doo: No, thanks, I'm good. Connor (Thomas & Friends): And they're not hungry either. This is all very strange. Shaggy and Scooby: (sniffs and coughs) sniff it's armpit which is very sm [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series Category:Transformersprimfan